retrouvailles et amnésie
by Sushi's Sweet
Summary: Dans la gare King Cross, Lily retrouve ses amis de l'année dernière, après être partie de Beauxbâtons pour entrée à Poudlard pour sa 6e année. Sauf qu'elle ne reconnait plus James... LEJP
1. Chapter 1

**_Retrouvailles et amnésie _**

CHAPITRE 1

Devant la gare King Cross, une jeune fille mince, grande, aux yeux verts émeraudes et une chevelure d'un roux auburn disait au revoir, mais sans conviction, à sa grande sœur, qui avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et qui semblait là mépriser.

Quand la jolie rousse s'avança sur les quais, elle vit devant elle un groupe de jeunes d'à peu près son âge. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans leur direction, dans le but de leur demander ou trouver son train, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme. Et elle se mit à le détaillé discrètement:

Grand, mince, un corps sculpté comme les statues grecs, des yeux d'un marron noisette et des cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais.

Elle avança d'un pas décidé, toujours le regard fixé sur le jeune homme, pour aller demander son chemin. Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher, quelqu'un lui posa une main sur la hanche, l'a fit pivoter sur elle-même et lui déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres. La jeune fille se sépara de son charmant agresseur, complètement perdue, continua à reculer et se prit les pieds dans le sac, qu'elle venait tout juste de lâcher. Elle eût le temps de le détaillé; grand, mince, musclé, une petite bosse sur le nez, les cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux, il ressemblait traits pour traits à … Sirius Black . Alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras du garçon aux yeux noisettes, qui lui disaient quelque chose, mais elle ne trouvait pas de nom à mettre sue ce visage.

- Excuses-le, il est de pire en pire, complètement intenable, mais ça tu le sait déjà. Lui dit ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

- Euh … fut la seul chose qu'elle put prononcer, avec un sourcils lève.

- Euh … m-moi c'est James Potter, et … euh … le grand nigaud devant toi c'est Sirius Black, alias « le tombeur de ces dames ». Et toi sa va ?

- Ho oui, désolé, oui sa va et je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis un peu perdue, c'est la première fois que je viens et je rentre en 6° année dans l'école de ce _grand nigaud_. Et je le connaît déjà, on a passé presque une toute une année scolaire ensemble avec ma meilleure amie ! Affirma Lily

-Et à pris hors y, tu n'as pas changé: toujours aussi bavarde. Renchérit Sirius. Comment sa va, depuis la dernière fois ? Mais pourquoi tu viens à Poudlard ?

- Bien, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Dit-elle simplement, et au même moment son regard s'assombrit. Ho et ne refait plus jamais ça, compris ?

- Oui, parce que si tu recommence, tu es mort. Dit James à l'attention de son meilleur ami, qui levait les mains en l'air.

- Mais attends, c'est sympa, mais tu te prends pour qui, pour me défendre comme ça, toi ?

- Euh bah pour ton petit copain, pardi! S'exclama James indigné

- Pardon, c'est pas parce qu'on connaît tout les deux Sirius que ça fait de moi ta copine, OK ! Commença à s'énerver Lily. Sirius.

- Oui ?

- Tu me montre par où il faut aller pour la voie 9 ¾, s'il te plait ?

- Oui … oui, viens c'est par là. Dit-il, complètement largué, en commençant à marcher.

Pendant ce temps, James, encore choqué par la réaction de la jeune femme, commença à reprendre ses esprits et les suivie de loin.

**Pensée de James**

_Mais qu'est qu'elle a ? On a pourtant passé une super année avant qu'elle ne retourne dans son école!_

_On c'était juré de rester en contact, qu'on resterait ensemble et qu'on essaierait de se voir pendant les vacances. Mais on a pas pu: au bout d'une semaine elle n'a plus donné signe de vie et là aujourd'hui, elle débarque à la gare, on sait pas pourquoi, elle reconnaît Sirius mais pas moi. Alors qu'on est sorti ensemble pendant 7 mois! Alors pourquoi elle m'a oubliée ? Peut être qu'elle n'a pas reçu mes lettres et qu'elle me fait le tête, parce qu'elle croyait que je l'avais oubliée ? Oui, ça doit être ça!…._

- Eh, oh, Jamesie ! Tu réponds ?

- Quoi !

- Haaaaaaaaa, super t'es de retour, alors tu monte ou je te porte ?

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le compartiment des maraudeurs, où ils retrouvèrent Remus Lupin, grand, un peu trop mince au goût de Lily, les yeux couleur miel, dorés, des chevaux d'un châtain clair et l'air fatigué: comme dans ses souvenirs et Peter Pettigrow, petit, un peu bouboule, des yeux noirs, mais pas pénétrants, des cheveux blonds, un peu tirés sur le châtain et tout le temps envie de manger: encore comme dans ses souvenirs. Sirius avait lancé le défi à Remus de le battre aux échecs.

- Sirius, ça sert à rien, tu sais très bien que je vais gagner.

- Eh, tu n'as pas toujours gagné contre moi! En première année, tu ne faisais que perdre!

- C'est normal, je n'y avais jamais joué avant, si je peux me permettre ?

- Eh bien je ne te le permet pas, et pour la peine, tu me vouvoieras et tu m'appelleras, dès maintenant, _Sirius, the best _, d'accord ?

- Oui, maître, je vous obéirais au doigt et à l'œil. Dit Remus en s'inclinant devant _Sirius, the best._

Pendant ce temps-là, James paraissait quelque peu perturbé: c'est un peu logique, sa petite amie ne voulait plus lui parler ou elle l'ignorait, lui mais pas les autres. Quand ils furent tous réunis dans le compartiment, elle avait reconnu tout le monde, leur a fait la bise. Même à Peter, à qui elle adressait à peine la parole, l'année dernière. Alors il avait décidé, que quand ils seraient enfin seuls tout les deux, il lui demanderait se qu'il avait fait de mal.

Le train était parti de la gare à 11h, et il était déjà 14h 20 quand Sirius déclara qu'il avait faim.

- Peter tu viens avec moi chercher de quoi manger ?

- OUI! S'écria le concerné.

- Ho! On se calme tu veux, moi je veux pas d'un morfal. Rem's, Lily, James? Ça vous intéresse ?

- Ouais, moi je suis partant. Dit Remus en se levant de la banquette.

- Non, je vous attends là, vous me prenez comme d'ab'. Dit un James encore un peu perdu dans ses pensés.

Un peu perturbé par le comportement de James, Lily voulait savoir se qu'il avait et surtout comprendre pourquoi il s'était prit pour son petit ami, tout à l'heure, sur le sur le quai.

- Et toi, Lily, tu viens ou tu restes avec _tête dans la lune _? Lui demanda gentiment Remus

- Euh … non, allez-y, je reste ici. Répondit celle-ci.

À près quelles que minutes dans un silence le plus complet, Lily demanda à James, en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris toute à l'heure, sur le quai ?

- Pardon? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, à moi ? Tu te fou de moi là ? C'est une blague ? Demanda dit-il un temps soi peu irrité.

- Non, tu as bien entendu qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, _à toi _? Et non je ne me fou pas de toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Commença à s'impatienter la jeune femme.

- Bon, alors ton petit jeu était moyennement marrant il y a quelques heures, mais là, c'est un peu lourd. Donc dis-moi directement ce que tu me reproches, qu'on mette tout ça au clair ! S'énerva James.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez toi ?

- Chez moi, rien. Mais part contre, toi, je ne te reconnais plus ! Pourquoi tu fais comme si on se connaissait pas ? Parce que excuses-moi, mais quand tu dit bonjour à tout le monde, même à Peter, sauf à moi, c'est qu'il y a un truc que me reproches !

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi, à la fin, pourquoi j'aurais dut te dire bonjour et taper la cosette avec toi alors que c'est la première fois que je te vois ?

- Alors tu ne te rappelles pas du tout se qui c'est passé entre nous l'année dernière ? Tu as oublié même jusqu'à ce que j'existe ? Demanda James, à la fois perdu et inquiet.

- Je n'ai rien oublié, je ne connais pas et je t'ai encore moins vu _l'année dernière _comme tu dis ! Sincèrement, tu devrais aller consulter. Dit-elle en s'inquiétant de la santé mental de son interlocuteur.

Et c'est comme ça que leur conversation se termina. Quand les trois autres maraudeurs revinrent, les bras et les poches remplis de friandises, ils trouvèrent James et Lily dans un silence pesant et gênant et le plus éloignés possible. Lily était à côté de la fenêtre, sur la banquette de droite, à regarder le paysage ensoleillé, et James, lui, était à côté de la vitre donnant sur l'intérieur du wagon, sur la banquette gauche. C'est alors que Sirius ne put s'empêché de dire:

- Alors les amoureux, il y a eut une querelle ? Vous inquiétez pas tonton Sirius est là !

- Sirius, l'as fermes. Souffla entre ses dents Remus. Je crois que c'est pas le moment.

- Toi fermes la. Et puis, moi je suis pas croyant ! Répondit-il du toc au tac, en lui tirant la langue.

- Sirius, Remus a raison, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Lui répondit Lily qui commencerait à sentir la colère venir. Je reviens, dit-elle en se levant, est-ce que vous savez si Alice et Molly sont dans le train ?

- Euh … oui elles sont dans le deuxième wagon, je crois.

- Tu vois que t'es croyant mais merci, dit-elle en déposant un baisé sur la joue droite de Sirius.

Pendant que Lily sortait du compartiment, Remus, Sirius et Peter s'assirent de façon à bien voir James, qui était encore perdu dans ses pensés. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que sa Lily l'avait oublié. Quand il entendit la voix, lointaine, de son frère l'appeler:

- Hé, ho, Cornedrue, je te parle alors écoutes-moi et réponds-moi par la même occasion, s'te plaît ?

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il d'une voix irritée.

- Ho, on mord pas, on se calme, et tu me dis se qui c'est passé, ok ?

- Désolé, mais j'arrive pas a le croire: elle m'a complètement oublié, effacé de sa mémoire, comme ça, en deux mois. Dit James, plus pour lui que pour les autres, les yeux dans le vide.

- Mais elle te l'a dit quand, ou plutôt comment ? Demanda patiemment Remus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis aussi que le deuxième chapitre est en cour. mais pour qu'il arrive plus vite donnez-moi des reviews, please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Retrouvailles et amnésie _**

CHAPITRE 2

Voyant que son meilleur ami ne répondait pas, Sirius cherchait une solution pour régler le problème James/Lily, qui en quelques heures s'était de plus en plus dégradé. Surtout après la scène sur le quai. Mais le plus important était de savoir si la jeune femme faisait ou ne faisait pas semblant d'avoir oublié James. Et si elle l'avait vraiment oublié, en si peu de temps, il fallait s'inquiéter et ne pas perdre de temps pour trouver une solution. Donc il demanda, à l'attention de tous:

- Vous savez si il existe un quelconque pouvoir qui puisse faire oublier seulement une personne, ou quelque chose comme ça, de la mémoire d' une personne, sans pour autant qu'elle oublie tout le reste ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour chacun de ses meilleurs amis.

- C'est une question plutôt intéressante, Patmol, ce qui m'épate, venant de ta part et en plus c'est ci bien formulé ! Répondit Remus mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Alors que Sirius tirait la langue, avec beaucoup de grasse, soit dit-en passant, James savait que ça allait dégénérer les interrompis tout de suite:

- Les gars, j'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air l'ambiance, mais on fait quoi pour Lily ? Parce que j'en pas du tout d'idées et que son état me fait un peu peur. Donc si vous voulez bien remettre à plus tard votre dispute de vieux couple, ça m'arrangerais légèrement.

- Oui, t'as raison ! Les Maraudeurs sont toujours là pour venir en aide à qui le souhaite ou à qui on veut se mêler de ses affaires. Ils sont aussi disponibles pour tout genre de blagues surt…

- Tu le dis quand t'as fini ton monologue ou ta pub ? Mais prends ton temps, l'amnésie de ma copine n'est pas très importante, on pourra trouver une solution après. Non, non je te jure ça ne presse pas ! s'écria, cette fois-ci James.

- Cornedrue, calmes-toi, là on peut pas faire grand chose. Donc je te propose que quand on arrive à Poudlard, on va directement voir Dumbledore et on lui expliquera ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Proposa, d'une voie très sérieuse, Remus.

- D'accord, ça mache, on fait comme ça.

- Non !

- POURQUOI NON ? hurla James.

- On dit pas _ça marche_, on dit _d'accord, ça va, on fait comme ça_.

- Patmol ?

- Oui, Jamesie ?

- LA-FERME ! hurla pour la deuxième fois James.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Lily avait enfin trouvée ses amies, qui furent très surprises de la voir dans le Poudlard Express. Une fois leur avoir expliqué qu'elle passera le reste de sa scolarité dans_ la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne dirigée par Albus Dumbledore lui-même_, elles parlèrent des moments qu'elles avaient passés à faire des farces, de promenades nocturnes, ... Alice eut une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis que la jolie rousse avait dit qu'elle revenait du compartiment des Maraudeurs, donc elle profita d'un moment de silence pour se lancer:

- Au faite, Lily, ça ta fait plaisir de revoir James Potter ? essaya-elle de demander le plus naturellement possible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être contente de ... attends pourquoi tu dis _revoir_ ?

- Mais je croyais que toi et lui vous ... vous étiez ensemble. répondit une Alice complètement perdue.

- Moi et lui ensemble ? Mais je le connais que depuis aujoud'hui, comment je pourrais sortir avec lui ? Oui, j'avoue, il est plutôt bien foutu et a un regard à me faire fondre, mais de là à sortir avec lui sans le connaître ... non merci, si ça se trouve, il est complètement malade. Et sincèrement le peu que j'ai vu de lui, il est complètement ailleurs.

- Bon d'accord, mais tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de lui ?

- NON ! Et puis on doit descendre, on est arrivé.

En effet, le train se faisait plus lent, jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrête complètement. Lily laissa donc ses deux amies dans leur compartiment et patit dans la foule d'élèves qui se précipitaient sur le quai. Les premières années se faisaient appeler par Hagrid, le garde chasse, pendant que les autres années brusquaient vers les calèches. La jeune fille entra dans l'une d'elles où il n'y avait qu'un garçon au cheveux gras, des yeux noirs et un tien cireux.

- Boujour Severus, t'as passé de bonne vacances ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant devant le jeune homme.

- Oui et toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas être à Beauxbâtons ?

- A se que je vois tu es heureux de me revoir !

- Non, non c'est pas ça mais ça me surprant un peu. Je croyais pas que tu allais venir à Poudlard.

- Bah comme tu le vois, je suis là et j'y reste jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, donc pendant deux ans !

- Ce sera super, on pourra rester ensemble alors ! Et puis tu m'as trop manquée cet été. Après que tu sois parti du camping, je me sentais un peu seul.

- C'est trop mignon ! déclara-elle en sotant au coup du jeune homme et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Alors que celui-ci répondait au baiser de Lily, la porte de la calèche s'ouvrit sur ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

SUSPENS, devinez et envoyez-moi des reviews please ! Et désolé pour le retard mais la rentrée à été plus dure que prévue.

KISSOUS


	3. Chapter 3

**_Retrouvailles et amnésie _**

CHAPITRE 3

_Alors que celui-ci répondait au baiser de Lily, la porte de la calèche s'ouvrit sur ..._ James ( ou Jamesie pour ceux qui préfère )

Les yeux grands ouverts, ainsi que la bouche, le jeune Gryffondor était figé, paralysé, stupéfait, ... Mais quand il entendit son meilleur ami venir pour voir se qui rendait James dans cet état et qu'il vit Lily à côté de Rogue qui la tenait par la taille, il bon dit dans la calèche et se rua sur le Serpentard. Détachant brutalement les deux adolescents et soulevant son pire ennemi par le col et le sortir dans la cour en le balançant. Rogue encore surpris, ne put se rattraper et s'étala par terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Sirius ? s'énerva déjà la jeune fille, en envisageant la réponse du beau brun.

- MOI, QU'EST-CE QUI ME PRENDS ! hurla-t-il. Tu faisait quoi là ? Avec Rogue en plus, mais ça va pas ! Je sais pas se que t'a fait James pour que tu lui en veuilles autant, mais là tu tombes bien bas ! dit-il en se calmant légèrement. ET TOI, NE T'APPROCHE PLUS D'ELLE, COMPRIS ? hurla-t-il à nouveau à l'égard de Rogue, qui était toujours par terre et de plus en plus choqué.

Quand il eut fini de parler, il empoigna Lily par le bras et la fit avancer à l'interieur du château, mais pas dans la direction de la Grande Salle: il l'entraîna dans les étages et les couloirs du château. Il continua sa course sans prendre la peine d'écouter les protestations de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mit à sa hauteur pour lui donner un coup de coude monumental dans les côtes. Sous le coup, il se plia en deux en lachant l'emprise qu'il avait sur la rousse.

- Maintenant, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me promène comme ça dans Poudlard ! Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Et en suite, pourquoi tu m'as agressé dans la calèche ! Parce que pour le moment je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher ET J'AI BIEN DIT POUR LE MOMENT ! ALORS REPONDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- D'accord, mais si tu m'interromps, je te jette un sort, c'est clair ?

Après un hochement de tête de la part de Lily, Sirius continua:

- Donc, pour répondre à ta première question: je ne te promène pas dans Poudlard, mais je t'emmène dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pour la deuxième: je t'ai à moitié agressé, et tu sauras pourquoi une fois qu'on aura résolue ton problème consernant ton amnésie. Allé avance, sinon on va le louper.

- Non mais tu débloques où quoi. ET REGARDES-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !

- ET TOI ARRETES D'HURLER !

- T'ES PAS MON FRERE ! ET ENCORE MOINS MON PERE !

- ET BAH JE VAIS LUI ECRIRE POUR LUI DIRE DE MIEUX T'EDUQUER !

- DOMMAGE, T'ES EN RETARD, IL EST MORT ! cette fois s'en fut trop pour la jeune femme, elle s'effondra en plein milieu du couloir.

Complètement désemparé, Sirius resta bouche bée devant la révélation de la petite amie de son frère ( et oui, mal grès son amnésie, techniquement, elle sot toujours avec James ). Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit ses esprits et alla s'assoire à côté d'elle, à même le sol. Il la berça pendant une bonnes dixaines de minutes et fini par dire:

- Lily, c'est pour ça que tu es revenue à Poudlard pour la fin de tes études ? demanda-t-il d'une voix la plus douce possible.

- O-oui, ... j-j'ai dut venir habiter ch-chez ma soeur avec son mari.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? dit-il inquiet, après avoir vu une ombre passer dans ses yeux émeraudes. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, je veux t'aider, je te le jure. continua-t-il avec beaucoup de sincèrité.

Pour toutes réponses, elle souleva légèrement son T-shirt et se que vit Sirius le mit dans une colère noire envers la soeur et le beau-frère de son amie. Alors que sa peau devait être blanche où bronzée, elle avait des hématomes sur toute la surface de peau qu'elle avait bien voulut découvrir de son habit.

- Viens. fut la seule chose qu'il put dire après s'être légèrement calement, en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

Ils marchèrent pendant un quart d'heure, dans un silence des plus total, avant de déboucher devant une immense porte de marbre. Sirius alla frapper à cette même porte et attendit. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il se précipita à l'interieur, suivit de près par Lily, avant que l'infirmière ne dise quelque chose, il lui dit:

- Pom-Pom, mon amie aurait besoin que vous lui donniez les premiers soins, dès maintenant: elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec son beau-frère et disons qu'il le lui fait ressentir qu'il ne l'aime pas du tout. Donc si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour la soigner, et vite pour éviter de ratter la répartition, ce serait super de votre part.

- Mais, Sirius, je sais déjà dans quelle maison je dois aller: pendant les vacances, je suis venue ici pour régler les derniers détails et par la même occasion, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait passer sous le choixpeau. Et au faite, on est où ?

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, Miss, et d'après se que j'ai compris, enfin je crois que c'est pour ça que M. Black est venu me voir, c' est pour que je vous soigne de vos blessures causées par les différents que vous avez eut avec votre beau-frère, c'est bien ça M. Black ?

- Oui Pom-Pom. Je t'attend dehors Lily. déclara-t-il en sortant de la pièce et referma la porte après avoir remercié la jeune infirmière.

Après une demi heure à avoir attendu dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, Sirius apperçut Lily passer les portes de chênes. Ils errèrent pendant un certain temps dans les couloirs dans un silence qui se voulait plutôt pesant. Quand Sirius décida de creuver l'absept:

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux merci. répondit la jeune fille, le regard dans le vague.

- Lily, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa, que cette fois Lily brisa:

- On était rentrés de vacances depuis peu, on était en France, et un soir, on étaient tout les trois en train de manger, quand on a enttendu sonner à la porte d'entrée. Mon père a dit qu'il allait ouvrir, et quand il eut passé la porte de la cuisine, celle de l'entrée à littéralement explosée. Alors on s'est tous précipité dans le jardin par la porte de derrière, mais, alors que je passais dans le jardin, des hommes cagoulés sont entrés. Mon père m'a poussé de hors et à refermé la porte derrière moi. Par la fenêtre, j'ai vu une lumière verte traverser toute la pièce. Sous le coup de la colère, j'ai pris ma baguette qui, était dans ma poche, et j'ai fais la cose la plus stupide de toute ma vie: à mon tour, j'ai fait explosé la porte et j'ai commencé à me battre. Durant dix minutes, qui paraissaient une éternité, j'ai continué la combat, mais ma mère est venue me supliée d'arrêter et de partir tout de suite, mais elle n'a pas put finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait déjà allongée par terre, les bras croisés et le regard sans vie. C'est ce moment précis que choisir les aurors pour venir, pour venir trop tard. L'un des cinq aurors prit ma place au combat alors que moi, je m'effondrais près du corps de ma mère, en la supliant de revenir. J'ai sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tirer doucement en arrière. Alors que je me retournais, j'ai vu une médicomage, celle qui avait sa main sur mon épaule, et derrière elle il y avait une cuisine complètement détruite. Sous un tas de poussière, il y avait le corp de mon père, il était comme ma mère: les bras en croix, le regard vide et alongé sur le sol, droit comme un "i".

La jeune femme n'avait pu continuer tellement elle pleurait, pendant son récit, elle pleurait silencieusement, mais continuait de peur de ne pouvoir terminer de tout dire à son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, qui était toujours sous le choc. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il cala encore plus la rousse contre lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Retrouvailles et amnésie _**

CHAPITRE 4

- Lily ? appela le plus doucement Sirius.

- Mm.

- Au faite, tu es dans quelle maison ? tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Gryffondor.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. mais devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il continua. Tu as le courrage des Gryffondors pour avoir gardé ça pour toi, sans rien dire à personne et de ne pas avoir craqué avant ! Et puis aussi, tu m'as tenue tête ! Et tu comprendras que je devrais me venger ! dit-il avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

- Ho, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon cher. répondit-elle en reprenant un peu de couleur.

- Allé, viens on rentre, mais avant on va manger quelque chose !

- Avec plaisir, mas le festin de début d'année doit être fini à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Tu me sous-estime, n'oublies pas que je suis un des célèbres maraudeurs ! dit-il en bombant le torse.

Après être passer par les cuisines, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la tour gryffondor, une fois devant les escaliers, après avoir demandé aux préfets-en-chef où était le dortoir de la nouvelle élève, ils se dirent au revoir et montèrent chacun dans son dortoir respectif.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla au alentour de 8h30 et décida d'aller prendre sa douche tout de suite pour retrouver Sirius à près. Une fois lavée et habillée, la jeune femme descendit à la Grande Salle et s'installa autour de la table des courageux. Le groupe des maraudeurs arriva alors que Lily terminait sa première tartine.

- Salut toi, bien dormis ?

- Hoooooo oui, mieux que chez ma soeur, en tout cas ! Et vous ?

- On aurait mieux dormi si Patmol n'aurait pas fait tout ce bruit en venant se coucher, cette nuit ! s'exclama un jeune homme encore endormi et des cheveux en bataille.

- J'ai rien entendu moi !

- Bah tu vois, j'ai pas fais de bruit ! s'indigna le fauteur de trouble.

- Mais c'est normal: quand Peter dort, rien ne peut le réveiller, sauf une bonne douche froide. dit tout simplement Remus, mais avec un sourire victorieux en coin.

- Même pas vrai ! Les soirs de pleine luneon n'a pas besoin de me réveiller ..., mais sous le regard que lui lanceaient ses amis, il ne tremina pas sa phrase.

- Euh, Lily, il faudrait que tuv vienne avec moi avant les cours, s'il-te-plaît. s'empressa de dire Sirius en continuant de regarder Peter.

- Alors on y va mainteant, sinon on loupera le premier cours ! et sur ce, elle se leva.

Alors que le jeune homme se levait à son tour pour suivre la jolie rousse, un bras le retint. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec James, qui le regardait dans les yeux avec une étincelle de jalousie.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Si tu la touches, je te tue sur place, okai ? dit-il d'une voix froide et cassante.

- Hé tout doux, Rex, je l'emmène voir Dumbledore pour son petit problème de mémoire, donc on se calme et on lâche le gentil Sirius. répondit le jeune homme légèrement apeuré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

- Ouai, mais tu me diras ce qu'il en est à midi, s'te-plaît ? Et excuses-moi, disons que la voir avec Snivellus, ça m'a foutu un coup. dit-il en se forceant à sourire, mais sans succès.

Après avoir rassurer son ami, il partit avec la jeune femme dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Une fois devant la statue de bureau du directeur, ils n'eurent pas le temps de donner le mot de passe qu'elle se déplaçait déjà. Sans se consulter, ils partirent tout les deux en même temps dans les escaliers en colimaçon, mais arrivés au milieu de leur ascension, ils percuttèrent quelqu'un.

- Mr Black, Miss Evans ? Que me vaut le bonheur de vous voir ?

- Bonjour professeur, en faite, je voudrais vous parler de Lily.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Parce que quand on l'a vu, James et moi, sur le quai, elle n'a pas reconnu James, qui soit dit en passant était son petit ami. continua-t-il sans faire attention à la remarque de son amie. Et elle nous dit même ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. Donc c'est à ce moment là que l'on a commencé à s'inquiéter. Et on s'est dit que vous pourriez sûrement faire quelque chose, si elle est amnésique.

- Vous avez bien fait de me l'amener, Mr Black ! déclara le directeur. Miss Evans, veuillez venir dans mon bureau, s'il-vous-plaît ? Et vous, MrBlack, soit vous allez à vos cours, soit vous pouvez venir accompagner votre amie dans mon bureau pendant que je vais chercher quelque chose ?

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi où pas ? demanda Sirius à la rousse.

- Euh ... oui, se serait gentil de ta part. dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Dans ce cas allez tout de suite en-haut, je reviens. leur lança Dumbledore en recommençant à descendre les escaliers.

Arrivés dans la pièce, ils s'installèrent et restèrent dans un silence qui devenait de plus en lus pesant. C'est alors que Lily décida d'éclaircir le pourquoi de sa présence:

- Sirius ? appela-t-elle d'une douce voix.

- Oui, Lily-jolie ? répondit l'interpellé avec un peu de crainte.

- QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ICI ? hurla "Lily-jolie", comme l'avait prévu le jeune homme.

- C'est justement ici que je voulais t'emmenée hier. répondit-il en essayant d'échapper à la question.

Il ne pouvait comme même pas lui dire tout simplement: " Hoooo, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai emmenée voir ce vieux fou pour savoir pourquoi tu es anmésique seulement en se qui conserne mon meilleur pote, et ha oui j'allais oublié, c'est aussi ton petit ami depuis presque un an, enfin dans deux mois ça fera un an. Mais à part ça, tu l'as trouve comment ta chambre ? ". Non décidément c'est pas un truc à sortir comme ça, comme si on parlait de la pluie et le beau temps.

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question, alors soit tu me le dis ou alors je pars après t'avoir lancé un sort, dont j'ai le secret. s'impatienta la jeune femme au tempérament de feu.

- Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion, Miss Evans, je le crains, parce que si vous le faite, je devrais vous donner une heure de colle dès votre premier jour. intervint une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un regard d'un bleu perçant et remplis de malice. Malgrès elle, elle fut un instant troublée, mais se repris de suite, et lança un regard électrique à son nouveau directeur:

- Oui, ce serait vraiment dommage pour moi, mais si l'envie est trop forte, je ne penses pas que je résisterais longtemps. dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier en se retounant vers Sirius.

- Donc nous éviterons de vous provoquer dans ce cas, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, Mr Black ?

- Tout à fait, professeur ! s'exclama le jeune homme, complètement frustré par la réplique de son amie, ainsi que son audace de répondre ainsi à Dumbledore.

Sirius savait que la jeune femme avait son caractère de téméraire, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu manquer de respect à qui que ce soit. L'année dernière, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était avce sa meilleure amie, Jade. Quand il y repensait, il se rappelait: sa beauté, avec ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, ses cheveux qui étaient d'un blond rare, ... Mais attend, je divague moi, c'est vrai que j'aurais bien voulu voir de quoi elle était capable au ... Non, non, non il faut que j'arrête. Donc je parlais de Lily, oui c'est ça Lily: elle était si fragile, timide mais très présente quand on avait besoin d'elle. Et la tête qu'avait fait James en la voyant pour la première fois: il était resté complètement gaga devant ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient en cascade ainsi que son manifique sourire. Bon d'accord, un instant elle m'a attiré, mais pas autant que James, et puis au fur et à mesure de la connaître, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas mon style de fille. Moi je préfère celles qui ont un tempérament plutôt explosif, compréhensive et qui sait prendre des risques dans tous les domaines, et surtout, le plus important: il faut avant tout qu'elle soit CANON, sinon je ne prends pas. Hèèèèèè, mais je suis en train de décrire la nouvelle Lily, là. JAMES VA ME TUER !

Mais une voix fit irruption et il ne put continuer ses pensées:

- Veuillez vous assoire, jeunes gens. c'était celle de Dumbledore. Et, Mr Black, ré-expliquez moi se qui vous ammène ici ! Parce que ce que j'ai commpris, avec le résumé que vous m'avez fait dans mes escaliers, c'est que Miss Evans est perdue la mémoire.

Mais voyant que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, il continua:

- Ha oui, seulement en se qui conserne la personne de Mr Potter, c'est bien ça ?

- En résumé, oui. dit-il, retrouvant son sérieux.

- Bien. fut la seule chose que le légendaire directeur dit avant de se lever pour prendre la bassine qu'il était allé chercher.

Une bassine de pierre, peu profonde, dont les bords étaient gravés de signes étranges. Une lueur argentée provenait de l'interieur de la bassine, une chose dont on étaiot incapable de dire si cette substance était liquide ou gazeuse. Quand Lily vit son professeur la mettre sur son bureau, on pouvait voir ses yeux se voiler, comme quand elle avait avoué la mort de ses parents à Sirius.

- Professeur ? Vous n'allez pas utiliser cette pensine sur moi ? S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas le revoir ! supplia-elle, avec les larmes au bords des yeux.

- Si, Miss Evans, mais avant si vous me disiez pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je l'utilise. Ca pourrait peut-être nous être utile. il avait dit ça en la regardant de ses yeux pénétrants et était resté très calme, comme à son habitude.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un refus immédiat, imprononcé et franc. Lily commençait à sangloter, laors que Sirius la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait. Après environ cinq minutes, Sirius lâcha doucement la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille, pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre: _dit-le, tu te sentiras mieux, et on pourra peut-être t'aider, Lily-jolie. _Quand elle entendit le surnom que lui avait donné le jeune homme, elle eut un faible sourire, puis hocha la tête pour accepter la demande du _vieux fou_, qui la regardait toujours.

- Commencez quand vous voulez, Miss. déclara-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait.

- On a utilisé une pensine contre moi, à près la mort de mes parents, au mois d'août, alors que j'étais dans un camping pas très loin de Dublin. Comme vous le savez déjà, professeur, vous m'avez envoyé vivre chez ma soeur jusqu'à ce que j'ai la majorité, donc vu qu'elle devait partir en vacances avec son mari, elle m'a emmenée avec eux: elle n'allait pas gâcher ses vacances pour mon arrivée. Au camping, il y avait tous les soirs une fête organisée, et comme ce soir-là j'étais ... euh ... pas dans mon assiette, mais je ne me rapelle plus pour quoi, j'y suis allé faire un tour.J'ai dansé et _un peu_ but, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un: il m'a dit qu'il étudiait dans l'école de Poudlard, mais, encore une fois, je ne me rapelle pas son visage, ni sa voix. On a continué à danser et après on a parlé de tout et de rien. Quand je lui ai dit que je venais de perdre mes parents, il a sûrement que j'atais triste parce qu'il m'a dit: _tu sais, je peux t'enlever ta tristesse, sans pour autant te faire oublier tous tes souvenirs d'eux. _Et donc vu que je ne souhaitais plus que ça depuis bientôt deux semaines, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Il m'a emmené dans un chalet où il y avait personne et m'a dit de l'attendre là. Quand il est revenu, il portait la même pensine que vous, mais en un peu plus petite. Après, il m'a certifié que ce ne serait pas long, mais le peu que je me rappelle, c'est qu'avec ce qu'il m'a fait, ça à parut duréer toute une vie.

Voyant qu'elle devenait trop pensive, Dumbledore insista pour qu'elle continue:

- Miss Evans, sachez que plus vite vous le direz, plus vite vous en serez débarrassé. lui fit-il remarquer avec patience et douleur, parce qu'il savait, dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé le soir du meurtre de Mr et Mrs Evans.

- Vas-y, Lily, on t'écoute. rencherit Sirius.

- Il a pointé sa baguette sur une de mes tempes et un long fil d'argent est sortit de ma tête. Et c'est tout ce que je me rappelle: je me suis évanouie. Mais à mon réveille, j'ai ressentie un vide et en même temps, ce vide était comblé par autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Après un court silence, se fut Sirius qui demanda:

- Mais est-ce que ça à marché ? Je veux dire la promesse qu'il t'a faite. ajouta-t-il.

- Non.

- Lily, allez manger quelque chose, nous en reparlerons à près votre retour. Mr Black, j'aimerais vous parlez en attendant. déclara le directeur d'un ton ferme, qui indiquait clairement que l'on ne le contradirerait pas, mais pourtant:

- Si vous voulez parler de quelque chose qui me conserne, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Lily, calmes-toi, si ça te concerne, je te le dirais, n'en doute pas, s'il-te-plaît. lui demanda son ami en la poussant vers la sortie.

Sur ces quelques mots, la jeune femme sortie en lançant un regard noir à leur aîné.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Retrouvailles et amnésie_**

CHAPITRE 5

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Mr ? demanda le plus poliment possible Sirius, malgrès son impatience de savoir qui avait fait subir ça à sa fleur de lys.

- Et bien, j'aurais aimé que nous faisions le point tout les deux sur ce que vient de nous dire votre amie. Que vous me donniez votre point de vue de cette histoire ou le moindre indice qui pourrait nous mener à une piste quelconque, nous pourrions en tirer quelque chose. lui répondit l'intéressé avec le plus grand sérieux. Alors réfléchissez bien !

Sur ce, Sirius repaça le récit de Lily dans sa tête plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son visage, mais il a dit qu'il était dans une école de sorcellerie, _cette école_, et qu'il a utilisé une pensine. Mais je pense qu'il a aussi utilisé un sort d'oubli, pour qu'elle ait ressentie _un vide_. Mais pour ce qui conserne la façon qu'il a fait usage pour combler ce vide avec autre chose, je ne vois pas du tout comment il aurait fait, à moins que ... non ... c'est pas possible ...

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchire et en voyant le regard que lui lançait son interlocuteur, qui le conviait à continuer, c'est ce qu'il fit:

- Il n'aurait pas utilisé une formule qu'on trouve dans la bibliotèque de mes parents ou tous ces singlés qui pratiquent la magie noire ! Et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez la soumettre au sort qui détermine si oui ou non on a été exposé à la magie noire ! Et si c'est oui, nous avons beaucoup plus de trouver ce salop à Serpentard !

- Il faut que vous sachiez, Mr Black, que je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Mise à part votre vocabulaire ! répliqua malicieusement Dumby.

- Désolé professeur. s'excusa le beau brun avec un sourire.

- Pour en revenir au problème que nous pose la récente amnésie de Miss Evans, il est vrai que si un élève lui a insérer la moindre chose dans sa mémoire, il a été oubligé de faire usage de la magie noire ! Et c'est pour ça que nous devons avant tout annuler ce sort, parce qu'au bout d'un certain temps, la magie noire pourrait détruire l'âme de la personne qui en a été victime !

- Mais vous savez comment faire pour l'annuler ? demanda un Sirius à la fois sérieux et soucieux.

- Et bien ... il faudrait savoir ce qu'il c'est passé le lendemain, pendant toute la journée, pour pouvoir à peu près cibler mes recherches. Mais je crois avoir déjà une idée sur la façon de rompre le sort, mais si ce n'est pas ça, ça pourrait tuer votre amie. déclara-t-il avec un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard à l'évocation d'une mort probable.

- ALORS NE TENTEZ RIEN ! Sirius était tellement apeuré à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait hurlé ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte.

Excusez-moi, je me suis emporté.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas. J'aurais réagit comme vous, si on m'avait annoncé que quelqu'un allait tenter de sauver une personne que j'aimais, et à la place, ça risquait de la tuer.

Mais il ne put finir se phrase parce qu'une certaine rousse avait décidé que son déjeuné était fini et d'entrer sans frapper dans le bureau directorial ferait _peut-être _bonne impression. Mais le directeur n'était pas forcément de cet avis:

- Miss Evans, comme c'est gentil à vous d'avoir frappé avant d'entrer dans mon bureau. lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Ho, mais derrien professeur ! Ce fut un plaisir. répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Je dois vous avouer, Miss, que vous me surprenez à chacunes de vos phrases, vous avez totalement changé durant ces deux dreniers mois. dit l'aîné des trois avec un regard un peu attristé par la _nouvelle_ Lily.

- Si il n'y a que ça qui vous chagrine, je ne vous montrerais pas mon tatouage, pour tant, c'est du vrai art.

- TU T'ES FAIT UN TATOUAGE ! hurla Sirius, qui était resté muet dupuis un bon moment déjà, en colère.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, d'abord ? là, Lily commençait à en avoir marre et à perdre son sang froid.

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla à son tour Dumbledore, en se levant. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, Mr Black, vous assoire et de même pour vous, Miss Evans.

Alors que Sirius alla se rassoire, Lily, à elle ne bougea pas d'un poil et resta plantée là. Elle regardait fixement les yeux bleu ciel de son directeur, sans ciller. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme:

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il me suffirait d'une simple potion pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Et qu'avec cette même potion, je retouverais toute ma mémoire au bout de deux semaines ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire, face sort aussi banal ? sortit-elle d'une voix trop calme pour son nouveau caractère explosif.

- Vous êtes très douée, Miss Evans, comment avez vous fait pour devenir legilimens ? En à peine deux mois, toute mes félicitations ! renchérit le directeur, très impressionné et stupéfait.

- Des livres. dit-elle tout simplement, comme si c'était une chose courante ou ordinaire.

Un long silence s'installa, mais c'était sans compter sur la tenacité de la légendaire Lily Evans.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question et je m'impatiente vraiment. Et vu que quand je suis énervée je peux être dangereuse, voudrait mieux pour vous de me répondre ! menaça la rousse, on pouvait voir des flames se former dans ses yeux et c'est se qui fit peur à Sirius.

- Mr Black, pourriez-vous aller demander à Mrs Pomfresh l'antidote pour l'amnésie, en attendant, j'aimerais parler avec vous, Miss.

- Non. Je vais avec lui, j'ai besoin de faire le vide, et vous vous avez grandement besoin de réfléchir à la réponse que vous me donnerez quand je reviendrais. répliqua Lily en se levant et en sortant de la pièce directoriale, vite suivit de Siruis.

Durant leur trajet vers le domaine de l'infirmière, ils restèrent dans un silebnce lourd, jusqu'à se que Sirius ne put se retenir, s'arrêta, attrapa le bras de son amie et la tourna pour lui faire face:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Pardon ?

- Depuis quand, tu réponds aux professeurs, répliques à tout ce que l'on te dit ? Et tu t'es fait un tatouage ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Depuis que mes parents sont morts. claqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu devienne aussi arrogante, à cause d'eux !

- ARRETES DE DIRE QUE C'EST DE LEUR FAUTE ! Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas devenue arrogante ! J'ai seulement un peu changé, rien de plus !

- Fais voir ton tatouage ! lui sotit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Lily fut un peu choquée par la demande de Sirius, mais se reprit très vite: elle lui tourna le dos, souleva légèrement son t-shirt et dévoila un serpent s'enroulant autour d'une pierre tombale en forme de croix. Le serpent était un boa vert, jaune, qui posait sa tête sur le haut de la croix, avec une épée lui transperçant la tête, pour finir de s'enffoncer dans la pierre et au pied de cette croix, reposait un bouquet de fleurs de lys, à première vue. Quand Lily se retourna pour refaire face au jeune homme, il était horrifié et choqué, par le choix de son tatouage: il aurait imaginé une fleur de lys ou un motif quelconque, mais surement pas un serpent et une pierre tombale.

- Pourquoi avoir choisis ce motif ? demanda-t-il le regard dans le vide et encore trop choqué pour la regardée dans les yeux.

- Le serpent représente Voldemort et ses chiens, la pierre tomble, la mort de mes parents. Et le bouquet de fleurs, pour leur dire que, moi, leur fleur, je les vengerait. La tête de ce serpent est au dessus pour dire qu'il a gagné cette bataille, mais que moi je gagnerai la guerre, se qui est représenté par l'épée qui le tue. répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était, même si l'on pouvait voir ses yeux se remplir des haine, de dégoût et d'envie de vengeance. Etc'est pour me venger que j'ai autant changé, pour devenir le pire cauchemar de Voldy et de ses Mangemorts. J'ai changé pour me faire craidre de tout le monde et devenir plus puissante que jamais, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne m'attacherai à personne. C'est-à-dire pas plus à toi qu'un autre.

Et sur-ce, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant loin de son futur ex-ami. Laissant là un Sirius complètement déboussolé par tout ce que venait de lui avouer sa meilleure amie.

- Foi de Black, Lily, je ne te laisserai pas supporter ça toute seule, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. se jura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le couloir, à présent vide.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** Alors voilà le 5° chapitre et merci d'avoir lu. Désolée pour le retard, mais vu que dans certains cours, je pige rien: galère pour faire 36 000 choses en même temps. **

**J'informe que je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, mais tout dépand des cours ...**

**Laissez moi des reviews, ça pourrait bien me bouster... LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Retrouvailles et amnésie**

CHAPITRE 6

Arrivé devant les portes de marbre, et alors qu'il allait frapper à l'une des deux portes, le battant gauche s'ouvrit. Une fois grand ouvrert, il laissa place à une jolie jeune femme rousse.

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda, surpris, Sirius.

- Bah la même chose que toi. Sauf que j'ai de l'avance sur toi. Enfin, apparament. lui lança-t-elle, en avançant dans le couloir.

- Et tu l'as ?demanda le jeune homme, après un silence pesant pour lui, mais amusant pour Lily.

- Quoi ? fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça, mais avec tant d'innocence.

- Bah la potion ! Tu croyais que j'allais te demander quoi ?

Alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver, sans pour autant lui répondre, elle lui mit en évidence une fiole, remplit d'un liquide vert presque jaune et très clair, sous le nez.

- Haaaaa ! Mais ça put ! dégages-moi ce truc ! cria-t-il en repoussant le flacon.

- Hoooo, désolée, monsieur. dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Je ne savais pas que votre pauvre et sensible petit nez ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur d'une simple potion contre l'amnésie.

En voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune homme, elle ajouta :

- Non, non, j'suis sincère !

Puis le reste du trajet se passa dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue. Enfin du moins, jusqu'au moment où ils percutèrent un beau brun, qui se retrouva par terre.

- James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?deamnda Sirius, visiblement surpris de le voir ici.

- Euh ... je venais prendre des nouvelles. Donc je suis allé au bureau de Dumbledore et il ma affirmé que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, et me voilà ! répondit le jeune Potter en se relevant.

- QUOI ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Et tu voulais des nouvelles de qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Sirius qui sentait l'orage arrivé, recula de quelques pas, mais resta dans un périmètre suffisant, pour intervenir au cas où.

- Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. répondit James, comme si c'était évidant et qui ne prenait pas en compte le ton de la jeune femme. Et à ce que je peux voir, le vieux fou n'a pas trouvé de solutions. renchérit-il, en jetant un bref regard à son meilleur ami.

- QUOI ! Non mais attends, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur le quai ? Non ? Alors, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : je t'ai dit que _je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule et que surtout, je suis une grande fille ! _Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ai une amnésie !

- Hola, on se calme tigresse ! Parce que si tu veux savoir, si tu n'avais eu des pertes de mémoire, on ne serait pas là à se gueuler dessus, on aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus agréable !

Sirius, qui sentait la températutre montée, se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'intervenir maintenant, avant que tout n'explose.

- Bon, un point partout, Lily et moi on doit retourner dans le bureau de Dumby et toi, James, retournes en cours. s'empressa de trancher le jeune black en les séparant.

Sur ces belles paroles, pleines de sagesse, il entaîna la "tigresse" par le bras, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune femme au caractère de feu allait continuer :

- Oui, Potter, fais gaffe, tu vas faire perdre des points à notre maison, et dès le premier jour ! prévient-elle d'un ton sarcastiqueet un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres.

- Bah, c'est déjà ça, tu retrouves un minimum de ta mémoire ! Voilà que tu te rappelles que Poudlard et ses maisons fonctionnent avec des points ! C'est un super début, dis-moi ! répliqua à son tour James, sur le même ton.

- Je te signale, Potter, au passage, que je n'ai jamais _perdu la mémoire_ ! hurla Lily, complètement hors-d'elle.

- COMMENT CA _TU N'AS JAMAIS PERDU LA MEMOIRE _? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! Y A MEME PAS 1 HEURE, TU M'AS AVOUE AVOIR OUBLIE CERTAINES CHOSES, ET DEVANT LE VIEUX FOU ! hurla Sirius, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la "conversation".

- Ho, ça ! Tu m'as vraiement cru ! Woua, je dois vraiement bien jouer la comédie, alors ! s'impressionna-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr que si, tu as perdu la mémoire !

Sirius n'y croyait pas, c'est vrai qu'elle était une très bonne actrice. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ait oublié le légendaire caractère de cochon de la jolie rousse. Et ça, ça allait à tous les coups finir par le tuer, s'il continuait à l'oublier.

- Non ! La preuve est que je me rappelle parfaitement de l'année que j'ai passé ici, mes amies avec qui je suis arrivée, les amis que je me suis faite, avec qui j'ai passé mon année,...

- Oui, mais tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ne serait-ce que m'avoir vu. Tu ne te souviens même pas que nous sortions ensemble pendant plus de 9 mois ! Mais non ! Même pas m'avoir aperçu !

- Attends, comment ça "sortions" ?

- Oui, tu as parfaitement entendu. Je parle au passé, parce que c'est du passé ! Parce que si elle ne se souviens plus de moi, comment veux-tu continuer d'avoir une relation comme celle-là ? Hein ? Parce que si toi, tu as une solution, donnes-la moi. Moi, j'en peux plus, alors qu'elle est seulement de retour que depuis hier ! Alors, s'il te plaît, donnes-la moi ta solution ! James parla avec une voix suppliante, à fendre le coeur, et ses yeux, imploraient son meilleur ami, étaient brillants. Je peux pas continuer à être avec elle, elle qui passe son temps à me rejtter à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole,même si je l'aime toujours.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en courant dans le couloir. Mais sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Il courut ainsi, jusque dans le parc, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Quelques secondes après être entrer dans la forêt, le jeune homme laissa place à un magnifique cerf. Et il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans le bois, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le cerf courut pendant de nombreuses minutes, pour s'arrêter, à bout de souffle et se retransformait en jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille qui ... qui pleurait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- T'es contente ! cria Sirius, en se tournant vers Lily.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu te fous de moi là ! Pourquoitu le casses à chaque fois que tu le vois où lui parles ? Pourquoi tu as tant changé, si ce n'est pas à cause de tes parents ?

Ce que venait de dire Sirius laissa Lily sans voix. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi ce que James avait dit sur lui et elle, leur couple. Sa réaction, sa fuite, la fit réfléchir. Il avait l'air tellement sincère et ... triste.

- Hé, ho, Lily, t'es là ? Terre appelle Lune !

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Lune à Terre, en attrapant la main que secouait énergiquement Sirius devant son visage.

- Tu m'as écouté où pas ?

- Euh ...

- D'accord ... on ... on se rejoind au bureau de Dumby. Je te laisse réfléchir à ... à ce que tu veux. A toute à l'heure.

Lily, qui était retombée dans ses pensées avant que Sirius ne termine sa phrase, ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Ses pensées étaient retournées vers un beau brun aux yeux noisette. Elle commençait vraiment à douter, à douter d'elle-même, à douter de sa soit disant amnésie, et si c'était vrai ... Elle auait oublié la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, après ses parents et avant ( largement avant ) sa soeur. Mais comment elle aurait pu l'oublié ? Il a, pourtant, une tête que l'on oubliait facilement, même en l'ayant seulement aperçu. Et pourquoi, quand il l'avait embrassé, sur le quai, elle avait eu une impression de déjà vécu ? Et Severus, elle ne se souvient même plus comment elle l'a connu. Elle se rappelle seulement que le lendemain où elle avait vu la pensine, elle a passé sa journée avec lui et a ... enfin bref. En y repenssant, le garçon qui lui avait fait tout revoir du meurttre de ses parents, il avait des cheveux gras et la peau de son visage était cireuse. Ce garçon était le même que celui avec qui elle avait par'tagé la calèche pour rejoindre le château.

- Rogue ... je vais te faire la peau ! A moins que ...

_Et si je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire et que les impressions que j'ai quand James est dans les parages ne sont que ... que des rêves que je voudrais qu'ils soient réels. La seule solution que j'avais, c'est d'avaler cette potion. _

Durant son monologue, Lily faisiat tourner la fiole que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait confié. Elle hésitait à l'avaler tout de suite ou d'attendre d'être en présence de Dumbledore.

_Si je la prends maintenant, je serais plus vite fixée. Mais le problème est que je ne connais pas l'effet que ça aura sur moi et surtout, mes souvenirs ne reviendront que quand je dormirais._

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui la menèrent devant la porte directoriale.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre et je vous informe que je suis en train de finir d'écrire le chapitre 9 et que je vais commencer le 10. Donc vous connaissez la musique, des reviews et au minimum, j'en voudrais 5 ( ça, c'est pour voir si vous aimez vraiment ma fic LOL ) .

LILY003


	7. Chapter 7

**Retrouvailles et amnésie**

CHAPITRE 7

TOC TOC TOC

- Entrez, Miss Evans.

Lily entra dans la pièce et alla déposer la fiole sur le bureau, sans, pour autant, fermer la porte. Après avoir posé la fiole, elle se tourna vers la porte, mais ne bougea pas : d'un simple regard, elle se ferma d'elle-même.

- Très impressionnant, vos pouvoirs ses sont extèmement développés en moins de deux mois. Vraiment très impressionnant ! Et en plus vous êtes legimens.

- Il faut dire que vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup, non, pas du tout aidé, vous avez tout fait pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- C'est pour votre sécurité ! protesta gentiment le vieux mage, avec son air malicieux.

- Pour me protéger ? Mais de quoi ? De Voldemort ? Mais vous ne croyez pas que si j'avais développé mes pouvoirs, j'aurais pu me défendre ?

- Ca suffit, nous en reparlerons plus tard, Miss Evans ! s'exclama le directeur, légèrement énervé. Et si nous parlions plutôt de votre ... hésitation, devant mes escaliers ... en ce qui conserne la potion. renchérit-il.

- Je ne l'ai pas bu, c'est le plus important, non ?

- MissEvans, sachez que je comprends le doute que vous avez eu, vous voulez savoir la verité ...

- NON, non vous ne savez pas ! La seule chose que vous savez, c'est que j'ai perdu mes parents !

- Oui et tout votre malheur est de la faute de Voldemort. Et vu qu'il n'a pas réussi à vous tuer le même soir, il voudra le faire, terminer le travail et ça le plus tôt possible. assura le vieux mage à son élève.

- Je penses, sincérement, qu'il l'aurait fiat, alors, cet été, quand il est venu me parler ! cria-t-elle.

Lily venait de s'emporter et de révéler une chose très importante, qu'elle s'était promise de garder le secret.

Un silence pesant suivit la "déclaration" de la jeune femme. Sirius était SOUS LE CHOC, Dumby, lui, fulminait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait trahi, il avait déjà demandé à la jeune femme de lui dire tous ce qui s'était passé ce deux dernier mois.

_Déjà qu'elle ne m'avait pas raconté de l'épisode de l'élève de l'école, la pensine et maintenat, c'est Voldemort ! _

- Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Parce que vous auriez pu me le dire la semaine dernière !

- Jamais ...

- Quoi, jamais ?

- Je ... ne ... comptais ...pas ... vous ... le ... dire ! articula-t-elle. Et si l'ai comme même dit, c'est princilalement sous le coup de la colère et de la haine !

- Et moi, je vais vraiment m'énerver si vous ne me dîtes pas tout et de suite ! cria le vieux mage.

- Bon d'accord, mais je ne veux pas, donc nan !

- Okai, okai, ça aussi, on en reparlera plus tard. En attendant, si on passait directement à la potion ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Lily se leva, prit la fiole, la déboucha et l'avala cul sec.

- LILY ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ecoutes, Sirius, je veux connaître la vérité. Viens, on va parler. déclara-t-elle en l'entraînant en dehors du bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lily traîna son ami par le bras, dans une salle de classe, apparament vide. Elle alla s'installer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Sirius s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'assit derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- ...

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je frais tout pour t'aider et au minimum, je peux t'écouter et te consoler.

- J'ai parlé duex fois avec Voldemort ...

- Vas-y, continues. l'encouragea Sirius, qui voyait que la jeune rousse avait besoin de soutien.

- On s'est vu, pour la première fois, dans ma chambre, quand je suis revenue de l'école de Beaubâtons. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre son camp. Seulement, j'ai fait l'erreur de refuser ...

- Pourquoi "l'erreur" ? Tu as bien fait, il faut se battre pour avoir un monde meilleur !

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Si j'avais accepté, mes parents seraient encore en vie et je serais encore en France ! Si mes pouvoirs ne se développaient pas autant, je ne serais qu'une simple sang-de-bourbe, et l'autre face de derpent ne chercherait pas à me manipuler ! JE DETESTE LE JOUR OU J'AI RECU CETTE FICHE LETTRE ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

Pendant une demi-heure, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, alors que Sirius la berçait. Jusqu'au moment où ce dernier voulut connaître la suite:

- Et après, c'est quand la deuxième fois que tu l'as vu ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé et dit ?

- On s'ets revu quand j'étais au camping, celui où j'ai renconjtré Rogue. Il m'a dit que si je ne le rejoignais pas, il continuerait à tuer tous ceux que j'aime. Et ça, je ne le veux pas, même si se sont des personnes que je ne connais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des personnes qui meurent par ma faute ! Tu comprends ?

- Biensur, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, mais, si je le pouvais, je pendrais tout ton malheur pour te soulager !

- Merci, mais ... je lui ai déjà répondu ...

- ...

- Avant que je te dises ce que je lui ai répondu, dis-moi, toi, ce que te lui aurais dit. S'il te plaît, dis-moi si j'ai fait une erreur !

- Sincérement ?

- Oui, biensur !

- Non, voilà ce que je lui aurais dit. Mais saches que si tu lui as dit oui, je comprendrais pourquoi, mais il faut que je te dises que tu viens de détruire ta vie, ainsi que ta dignité et que ce comportement me dégoute, au plus haut point.

- Non, c'est ce que je lui ai répondu, mais il m'a encore menacé, et je ne veux pas que James meurt comme mes parents ! Ca je ne le veux pas !

- James !

- Oui. répondit la jeune rousse toute rouge, mais Sirius ne le voyait pas, mais il se doutait bien de la gêne de sa meilleure amie.

- D'accord, je passe pour cette fois, mais je t'en reparlerais. Comptes sur moi !

- Sirius ? appela Lily.

- Oui, ma flower ?

- Je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ?

- Je reviens, tu m'attends ici.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily et sortit de la pièce. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Lily fit apparaître un divan et alla s'installer dessus. A peine eut-elle posé la tête sur l'accoudoir qu'elle s'endormit.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Sirius ne se dirigea pas vers les cuisines, mais vers la tour Gryffondor. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il donna le mot de passe et chercha James partout dans la salle commune. Le brun se trouvait près de la cheminée, à contempler les flammes danssantes dans l'atre.

- James ? appela doucement le jeune animagus, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

L'interpelé se retourna et chercha derrière son meilleur ami une jolie rousse, apparement absente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda James en se levant d'un bond.

- Rien de spécial, mais je crois, même si elle n'a plus de souvenirs sur vous deux, qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi.

- Mais comment t'as vu ça ?

- Je ne dirais rien d'autre que: vas la voir, et maintenant !

- J'y vais ! Merci, Sisius, t'es un vrai frère !

- Je l'sais, je l'sais.

Quand le vaniteux eut fini de se lancer des fleurs, il réalisa:

_Et tu vas faire comment, gros malin, pour retrouver ta belle, hein ? Et bah, c'est facile, il reviendra me voir de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ?_

Pile quand il eut fini son monologue, Sirius vit James rerentrer dans la salle commune des lions. Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda, avec un air gêné:

- Euh ... Sirius, elle est où ?

- Un conseil avant que tu n'ailles la voir, vas chercher un carafe d'eau.

- Une carafe d'eau ? répéta-t-il stupidement.

- Oui, elle avait soif, toute à l'heure. Et elle est dans la salle sur demande.

- D'accord, j'y vais, j'y courts, j'y vole, ...

Mais Sirius ne put entendre la suite du délire du jeune Potter, parce que ce dernier avait, comme il l'avait si bien dit, couru jusqu'aux cuisines.


End file.
